Legotim
}} Legotim began on Sage Ocean on April 18th, 2006 after being referred by his friend and real life nephew, Skatermitch. Since then, Legotim has been a very active pirate on Sage. However, Legotim no longer sails the YPP seas and only recently returned for casual pillaging. He is currently a senior officer in the crew Hells Messiah under the flag Sage's Syndicate. Current Status Viridian Legotim is an independent pirate living in the . Sage Legotim is a senior officer and lieutenant of the crew Hells Messiah and member of the flag Sage's Syndicate. He lives in the . Hunter Legotim is an independent pirate living in the . Previous Positions *Senior officer of Unholy Halo Gothics. *Captain of The Messiahs Alliance. *Prince of the flag The Starcraft Alliance. *Senior officer of The Ultimate Alliance. *Senior officer of Warriors of Ice and Fire. *Prince of the flag The Wild Forest Cats. *King of the flag Dueling Dragons. *'Captain of Hell's Messiahs.' *'Prince of the flag Black Moon.' *Senior officer of Manic Monkey's. *Senior officer of The Titans. *Prince of the flag Outcasts. *Captain of Solitaire. *Fleet officer of Crimson Raiders. *Senior officer of The Capitalists. History Legotim began on Sage Ocean on April 18th, 2006 and started his career as a pirate in the crew Unholy Halo Gothics, of which his nephew, Skatermitch, was a senior officer in. Legotim quickly rose through the ranks and became a senior officer as Unholy Halo Gothics made the jump from the flag The Camarilla to the flag Outcasts. Shortly after, Legotim became a lord of Generalhenri's newly created flag final fantasy after contributing to its creation. Several days later, however, Generalhenri teamed up with Rushtonrush to lead the crew Silver Sails of Chaos under a new flag. Shortly after Generalhenri took full control of Silver Sails of Chaos, Legotim, under the advice of Skatermitch, left to form his own crew, with Skatermitch as his first mate. The crew was Hell's Messiahs. In a few weeks, Hell's Messiahs joined with the flag The Starcraft Alliance, where Generalhenri's crew, The Ultimate Alliance, was. To continue the Alliance theme, Legotim renamed the crew The Messiahs Alliance. With the power of The Starcraft Alliance growing, Daveaight and Generalhenri decided upon a merger of all crews in the flag with The Ultimate Alliance as its super crew. Although uneasy at first, Legotim reluctantly merged, but in turn became Prince of the flag. After some time, however, the large amount of royals became too much and Legotim was set as Lord. Around this time, Legotim began planning the resurrection of Hell's Messiahs. When Daveaight left to form his flag The Party Flag, Generalhenri took full control of both the crew and flag. The idea of Generalhenri taking control did not sit well with many of the royals in the flag. Generalhenri decided to leave the flag to begin a new crew. Legotim left as well to be second in charge of Generalhenri's new crew Warriors of Ice and Fire. The crew joined briefly with the flag The Dragon's Armada, aiding in their war with The Dragons of Sage (in which Legotim lost the first ship he had bought), before creating their own flag The Wild Forrest Cats with Dannyd's crew, The Shadow Cats. Legotim knew the time was right to bring back his crew, and so on July 21, 2006, Legotim and Skatermitch once again left the crew behind to form Hell's Messiahs. With the recruiting of new officers, as well as the return of many of its original members, Hell's Messiahs was stronger than ever. Legotim re-joined The Wild Forest Cats, where he was again made Prince. In August of 2006, Generalhenri grew tired of being King and decided to move back with his friends in Outcasts. Legotim and Hell's Messiahs followed, and Legotim was made Lord. Shortly after however, Legotim and Skatermitch decided to try their luck at running their own flag, and on August 3, 2006, founded the flag Dueling Dragons. Legotim reined as King. During this time, Dannyd's crew, The Shadow Cats, merged with Hell's Messiahs due to Dannyd's inactivity, and soon after, Generalhenri's crew, Warriors of Ice and Fire, merged with Hell's Messiahs, also due to Generalhenri's inactivity. On September 27, 2006, Legotim was offered the chance to join the flag Black Moon under the leadership of Marinko. Hell's Messiahs joined Black Moon and Legotim was named Prince. On December 9, 2006, Legotim merged his crew with good friend Petuniap's crew Manic Monkey's. After much flag hopping, the crew settled in with the flag Outcasts. Legotim earned a royal spot in the flag, making him Prince. On February 19, 2007, Petuniap merged Manic Monkey's with the crew Forget About It. Legotim was made officer of FAI, finding the new start comfortable, but didn't stay long, returning to Outcasts under the crew The Titans as a Senior Officer. His last act before leaving the life of piracy was to form his retiring crew Solitaire. Legotim left Puzzle Pirates on October 20th, 2007. In August of 2009, after close to two years of inactivity, Legotim returned to casual pillaging and sea monster hunts. He joined long time friend Marinko in the crew Crimson Raiders and later joined Wingedhussar and the Outcasts as senior officer of The Capitalists. In July of 2010, after close to another year of inactivity, Legotim joined Hells Messiah, a reformation of Hell's Messiahs under Bobbyb, with the flag Sage's Syndicate. Legotim can be found occasionally drinking on days that it is free and pillaging frequently with other crews. Renamed Ships *Heaven Can Wait - sloop, painted white/white (last w/ Shortcake). Shoppes and Stalls Legotim was a manager at: *Brinsinger's Distilling Stall - (closed). *Legotim's Distilling Stall - Isle of Kent (closed). *Legotim's Ironworking Stall - (closed). Blockades : 2006-12-03 Legotim scouted for Outcasts during the first round before his ship was sunk. : 2007-01-06 Legotim navigated for Outcasts during the first round of the blockade. : 2007-02-10 Legotim was meant to navigate for Outcasts, but due to Outcasts early pull out, Legotim wasn't able to.